Delta-sigma (Δ-Σ) modulators, sometimes referred to as sigma-delta (Σ-Δ) modulators, encode higher resolution signals into lower resolution signals. Delta-sigma modulators have found increasing use in a range of modern electronic components, such as digital-to-analog converters (DACs), analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and frequency synthesizers. For example, delta-sigma modulators have been proposed or suggested for directly synthesizing RF signals from information carrying digital base band signals. Implementing such delta-sigma modulators, however, at the sampling rates required by emerging wireless communications standards, such as 2 GHz, has proven to be a significant challenge. It has been suggested that when the sampling rate of a delta-sigma modulator exceeds rates of 400-800 MHz, it may become challenging to implement the delta-sigma modulator using existing CMOS technology (e.g., 45 nm process).
A need therefore exists for improved delta-sigma modulators that can operate at increasing speeds. A further need exists for improved delta-sigma modulators that employ look-ahead block processing.